


Visita semanal

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Prison, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Bottom Tim Drake, Top Jason Todd, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, messy timeline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: “Caroline era linda, ¿sabes?” comienza Jason al tiempo que se pone de pie, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo, “El tipo de chica que invitaría a mi cama,” termina antes de carcajearse.Tim avienta su propio cigarro por el borde de la terraza.“Podría vestirme de Caroline y dejar que me folles, si quieres, claro.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	Visita semanal

**Author's Note:**

> Si leen "Vestidos y Capas" me temo que la actualización tomará más días debido a ciertas situaciones de la vida real. Sobre este fic, bueno, hace falta JayTim en español.

Timothy Drake no es un chico impulsivo, no precisamente.

Por lo regular, Tim (Robin, ja) piensa las cosas varias veces antes de llevar a cabo sus planes; analizar los posibles resultados es algo que Batman le ha enseñado y que Tim aplica en todos los aspectos de su vida, desde decidir entre tomar o no un segundo café durante la mañana o pedir refuerzos durante una pelea.

Tim siempre analiza sus decisiones, por más ridículo que sea.

A pesar de todo esto, Tim no ha pensado demasiado en lo que está haciendo. En parte es la extraña euforia que le ha llenado tras lograr calmar el crimen de Gotham por sí mismo, por otro lado, es la influencia de la muerte de Bruce y la traición de Steph y el odio de Damian y…

Y Tim está caminando por los pasillos de la prisión de Gotham, visitando a Jason Todd.

Solo que Tim no está siendo Tim.

A Jason lo visitará Caroline Harper.

Caroline es una tierna chica de casi veinte años, esbelta y de cintura diminuta, labios pintados de rojo intenso y pestañas gruesas y enchinadas. Cabello negro liso que no llega a los hombros y cuyos mechones rozan la pálida piel del fino rostro.

Caroline, vestida con un corsé de tela negro y unos leggins rojos que dejan su ombligo con piercing de plata al descubierto. Tacones de aguja brillantes a juego con sus aretes de fantasía y una gruesa gargantilla en su cuello.

Caroline, una chica que muy a penas terminó la secundaria, que vive en un barrio pobre de Gotham, probablemente trabajando como prostituta y que es la novia de John Doe, quien es en realidad Jason Todd, incluso si no le ha dicho eso al policía que la escolta al área de visitas.

Y la cosa es que Tim disfruta crear sus personajes a fondo, por lo que Caroline Harper (quien no es Caroline Hill, porque Tim no quiere tentar a la suerte) camina con una sonrisa coqueta y moviendo sus caderas, sus uñas de acrílico chasqueando entre ellas mientras sujetan un bolso barato que pretende ser imitación de alguna marca reconocida.

Visitar a Jason está resultando demasiado fácil, al punto que la mente de Tim se preocupa ligeramente sobre el sistema de seguridad de Gotham, luego recuerda que, efectivamente, _es_ Gotham, y se resigna.

“Espere aquí sentada, las horas de visita terminan a las seis,” le dice el policía antes de guiarla a un cubículo con un teléfono que conecta ambos lados, los cuales son atravesados por un muro de vidrio a prueba de balas.

Caroline se sienta y cruza las piernas, algo nerviosa, dejando su bolso en el suelo y mordiéndose la lengua (no los labios, eso arruinaría el maquillaje).

Ni Tim ni Caroline pueden creer que realmente esté haciendo esto.

*

*

“¡Doe, tienes visita!” gruñe un guardia mucho más alto y ancho que Jason al tiempo que lo toma y comienza a empujar por los pasillos.

Jason, no, John parpadea.

“¿Quién?” pregunta con tanta calma como puede mientras comienza a seguir al guardia por los pasillos mugrosos.

“¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Solo me dijeron que era una mujer.”

 _¿Una mujer?_ El pelirrojo frunce el ceño mientras trata de imaginar quien puede ser. ¿Bárbara, tal vez? Pero ella no tenía razones para visitarlo…

Jason alza una ceja con sorpresa cuando, al llegar al área de visitas, es conducido hacia un cubículo frio donde, del otro lado, hay una preciosa chica de cabello negro. Y durante un momento, Jason piensa que la chica debe haberse equivocado de nombre, o que debe estar buscando a otro John Doe, pero entonces ella da un saltito y sonríe, poniendo las manos juntas como si rezara y con una enorme sonrisa.

Jason se sienta con extrañeza y coge el teléfono, poniéndolo contra su oreja; ella hace lo mismo de su lado.

“¡John!” dice ella con una voz aguda, sonriendo con sus labios carmín.

Bien, ella lo conoce… _Aparentemente_.

Posibilidad uno, es alguna de las prostitutas que ha estado cuidando de los violadores cerca de su apartamento hasta hace poco.

Posibilidad dos, es alguien que viene de parte del nuevo Batman aka Dick, para ver qué tan loco está Jason.

“Hola, preciosa,” contesta John con un falso acento sureño y permitiéndose mirar a la chica de arriba abajo.

Tiene una cara hermosa, con pómulos altos y nariz perfecta. Grandes ojos azules y gruesas pestañas negras. Los ojos más expresivos que Jason ha visto.

Un lindo cuello, tan extraño como eso suena. Hombros levantados y pechos pequeños, brazos delgados, pero exquisitamente trabajados. Jason no logra verle nada después de la cintura, pero asume que sus caderas deben ser un poco más anchas que sus hombros y con piernas largas, pero claro, solo lo asume considerando que la parte superior del cuerpo es bastante proporcional.

“Sí te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? Caroline.”

No, eso no prende ningún recuerdo en su mente.

“Claro que sí, no podría olvidar una cara tan linda.”

Ella bufa, “Mentiroso.”

“Oh, vamos, linda…”

Ella levanta su dedo y lo señala con su uña postiza de color negro, indicando que se calle.

“¿Has visto las noticias? Robin, específicamente.”

Por supuesto que Jason las ha visto, ese reemplazo se las ha arreglado para detener una pelea entre andillas de lo más violenta. Le guste admitirle o no, la avecilla ha hecho un increíble trabajo en ausencia de Batman (de Bruce, ya que Dick… Bueno, digamos que Jason no es fan del estilo de Grayson. Nunca lo fue), pero no logra entender porque esta chica (una posible amiga tanto como espía, lo menciona.

Entonces Jason _realmente_ la mira.

Ese cabello negro tan corto, claramente con extensiones. Esa cara con maquillaje cargado, esa gargantilla que cubría casi todo el cuello… Y esa voz tan innecesariamente aguda…

Jason mira de nuevo sus ojos azules y su mente hace _clic_.

Santo Cielo, es Tim (y que chica tan hermosa es Tim, ¿eh?).

“Reemplazo,” murmura con la voz ronca.

La chica… O bueno, Tim asiente.

“Acertaste.”

“Caroline, ¿en serio?”

“John Doe, ¿en serio?” imita Tim con burla, su voz ligeramente menos aguda y con ese acento de los barrios altos de Gotham.

“Caroline, ¿en serio? ¿No había ropa de hombre en la tienda?”

“Al menos el mío es original.”

Jason rueda los ojos, “¿Qué haces aquí?”

El Robin se encoge de hombros, “¿Qué crees que hago aquí?”

“Espiando para esa imitación de Batman.”

“Tranquilo, él no sabe que estoy aquí,” y aquí Tim se acerca un poco más al vidrio, inclinándose y bajando la voz todavía más, “Y por el bien de ambos, nunca lo sabrá.”

Jason ríe por lo bajo, “¿A qué debo tu presencia aquí, entonces?”

Tim se muerde el labio inferior, distrayendo ligeramente a Jason.

“Bruce… Bueno, eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?”

Cierto, cierto. La muerte de Bruce.

“Sí.”

Tim aparta la mirada unos momentos, sus ojos azules dolidos y por un segundo, Jason jura que Tim está al borde del llanto.

Entonces Tim regresa a su mirada de antes y chasquea la lengua, “A la medianoche.”

“A la medianoche, ¿qué?”

Tim se pone de pie, aun sujetando el teléfono y permitiendo que Jason vea los leggins que marcan sus piernas de forma sensual y descarada. Vaya, el remplazo realmente se tomó en serio su papel de novia.

“Omega – z – 123; susurra eso tres veces en los barrotes de la ventana de tu celda. Lo demás resuélvelo tú.”

Joder, Tim lo está sacado de prisión.

Jason pone la sonrisa más coqueta que puede y silba con picardía.

“Dios, Caroline, realmente te adoro.”

Tim cuelga el teléfono con las mejillas rojas y el labio temblando, antes de irse, le hace una seña obscena a Jason.

Y después, Red Hood tiene la mejor vista posible del trasero de Robin.

*

*

Un par de semanas después, Red Hood salta por las terrazas cuando se encuentras con cierto Robin sentado y mirando al vacío.

“Vaya, _babybird_ , ¿Dónde dejaste a tu hermano mayor?”

Tim se gira de mala gana y gruñe al verlo.

“Lárgate.”

“Y la avecilla está de mal humor, vamos, ¿tu novio no te ha cogido como debe?” se burla Jason antes de reír y sentarse a lado, con un buen metro de distancia, “Ya, en serio, ¿qué haces patrullando solo?”

“No necesito a Night… A Batman. Puedo hacer esto solo.”

Jason se quita el casco para acomodarse el cabello y mira de reojo a Tim; el chico tiene un ligero moretón en la mejilla.

“La idea de Robin es patrullar con Batman, babybird.”

“Te dije que no lo necesito,” escupe Tim con molestia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tronando su cuello.

Hood se encoge de hombros antes de sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta negra y abrirla, tomando uno para colocarlo entre sus labios y después extendido la caja, ofreciéndole a Tim.

Contrario a lo que espera, Tim realmente toma uno y saca su propio encendedor de su cinturón amarillo, encendiéndolo a la perfección para después inhalar y exhalar la nicotina de forma experta.

“Vaya, no creí que fueras a hacerlo.”

Tim ladea la cabeza antes de suspirar, “No me siento orgulloso de esto.”

“Yo tampoco, pero ayuda con el estrés, ¿no es así?”

Tim asiente de forma culposa antes de concentrarse en su cigarrillo; Jason pasa varios minutos tratando de encontrar una forma de romper la tensión.

(Aunque no culpa a Tim, después de todo, Jason intentó matarlo. Por otra parte, le da la impresión que Tim no está tenso por eso, a fin de cuentas, ha demostrado tener fe en que Jason es bueno y no ha dicho nada sobre la parte de Hood matando a uno que otro mafioso de alto rango, entonces…)

“Caroline era linda, ¿sabes?” comienza Jason al tiempo que se pone de pie, tirando su cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo, “El tipo de chica que invitaría a mi cama,” termina antes de carcajearse.

Tim avienta su cigarro por el borde de la terraza y se levanta con lentitud, colocando las manos en su cadera y haciendo un puchero con los labios.

“Podría vestirme de Caroline y dejar que me folles, si quieres, claro,” comenta como si nada.

Jason, que seguía riéndose, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

“E-Espera, ¿qué?”

Tim mueve una mano en el aire, “No he follado vestido de mujer, Gotham es… No es el lugar más liberal, ¿entiendes? Pero si a ti no te molesta que bajo la falda tenga un pene…”

“¿Realmente hablas en serio?” cuestiona Jason, tamborileando los dedos sobre su casco con cierto nerviosismo. Él solo estaba bromeando.

Tim abre y cierra la boca deprisa, “¿No lo decías de verdad?”

Oh.

Bueno… Estrictamente hablando…

“Eres muy lindo, y no me molestaría tenerte en mi cama. Pero no pensé que fueras a…”

“A decir que sí; entiendo. Pero podemos hacerlo si quieres, tengo un departamento cerca.”

Jason se rasca la nuca, “Realmente lo dices en serio.”

Tim da un par de pasos, acercándose a Jason antes de quitarse la máscara, dejando que se vean sus ojos azules.

“Escucha, Jason, he tenido una pésima semana y lo único que quiero es una buena ronda de sexo y después comer irme a dormir, ¿vienes?”

 _Tim tiene un asombroso trasero_ , piensa Jason. 

“Guíame, babybird.”

*

*

Tim realmente se está vistiendo como Caroline así que Jason tiene que matar el tiempo inspeccionando su departamento.

Por un lado, ha descubierto que Tim tiene muchas botellas de vino y cajetillas de cigarrillos caros a plena vista, lo cual indica que este lugar no está en el radar de mamá-Nigtwing o de Alfred. Jason se siente ligeramente halagado ante el voto de confianza, incluso si se debe a que Tim esté urgido y solo quiera coger un rato.

Jason también se permite ver el refrigerador, descubriendo que aparentemente el reemplazo cocina de vez en cuando, al punto que Jason encuentra verduras y condimentos frescos; es bueno saber que Tim no vive pedir a domicilio, pero hay algo extraño en que pase tanto tiempo fuera de la mansión.

Pastas precocinadas, carne pre empanizada que solo necesita aceite, incluso cajas de galletas… Tim definitivamente está viviendo aquí.

Hood mira al suelo, el cual está limpio. Y luego al sofá, el cual tiene una ligera marca donde Tim debe sentarse todos los días. Luego al escritorio ligeramente desordenado pero carente de polvo, luego a la silla con tres sudaderas encima, pero cuidadosamente estiradas, cerca de la puerta para tomarlas antes de salir.

El tipo de escenario de un lugar donde se vive todos los días.

Jason deja su mascará y casco en la mesa, después, tras pensarlo un poco, dejas sus dos pistolas a lado seguidas de su cinturón.

“Jason,” se escucha la voz de Tim detrás, haciendo que el pelirrojo (aunque ahora su cabello está teñido de negro) se gire.

Caroline frente suyo, apoyada en la pared de forma seductora.

Un maquillaje impecable, el cabello planchado, un par de aretes brillando ante el choque con la luz artificial… Un vestido babydoll plateado y con glimmer, extremadamente corto, el escote dejando ver el pecho plano y blanquecino de Tim mientras las tiras del vestido adornaban su cuello.

Y medias. Unas jodidas medias cubriendo desde los muslos hasta los pies descalzos.

“Tim…”

“¿Lo vamos a hacer o no?”

“Claro, claro.”

Jason se acerca al menor lentamente, imponiendo su altura y pasando saliva.

“¿Cómo debería llamarte?” inquiere antes de colocar sus manos alrededor de la cintura del menor.

Tim lo rodea con los brazos, colgándose del cuello de Jason.

“Tim está bien, sigo siendo un hombre.”

Sus labios se encuentran en un beso casto y corto, el labial rojo de Tim dejando una diminuta mancha en la comisura de la boca de Jason.

“¿Qué fue eso?” pregunta Tim con curiosidad.

Jason alza una ceja, “¿Un beso?”

El menor ríe por lo bajo, “Y yo creyendo que eras un mujeriego… Ven, sígueme,” y Tim le toma la mano y lo guía por el pasillo hasta que llegan a la habitación, donde una enorme cama con sábanas negras descansa en medio de todo el cuarto.

En ese momento, Tim lo toma de los hombros y lo arroja a la cama con fuerza, haciendo que Jason caiga sobre el colchón sin darse cuenta.

Tim se pone una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando, “Quítate los zapatos y los guantes. Entonces podemos seguir con esto.”

Jason parpadea antes de obedecer, al mismo tiempo. Tim abre un cajón y saca una botella de lubricante y la avienta cerca de Jason.

“Acuéstate de nuevo,” ordena Tim una vez que Jason ha terminado de arrojar sus guantes lejos de la cama.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” murmura el mayor antes de hacer como se le ordena, tratando de relajarse.

Tim sube a la cama y separar sus piernas antes de sentarse sobre Jason a horcajadas, la falda del vestido tapando la obscenidad de sus entrepiernas una contra otra.

“Te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad?” susurra Tim antes de besarlo, y este beso es mucho mejor, profundo y sucio y apasionado.

Tim le muerde y succiona el labio inferior antes de meter su lengua en la boca de Jason, gimiendo cuando el mayor le da acceso con facilidad.

“Mierda, reemplazo…”

El menor sonríe antes de colar sus manos bajo la camisa de Jason, suspirando al tiempo que sus frías manos exploran el pecho grade y cálido de Todd, quien gruñe gravemente ante la sensación.

“Tim, déjame tocarte.”

Su comentario es ignorado, en su lugar, Tim le besa la quijada y comienza a lamerle el cuello, mandando deliciosos espasmos de placer a Jason.

Recorriendo el cuello con su lengua, succionando la piel de a ratos y a veces mordiendo antes de soplar su aliento sobre el rastro de saliva, sonriendo arrogante todo el tiempo.

Las manos de Jason cobran vida, metiéndose debajo del vestido para cubrir el trasero de Tim encima de la ropa interior, estrujando con fuerza y clavando sus uñas en la piel, apretando de forma vulgar y deliciosa.

“¿Quiere tocarme más?” cuestiona Tim después de darle un beso corto en los labios. Jason se muerde el labio.

“Maldita sea, Tim, sí.”

Los lazos del cuello de Tim se deshacen, dejando caer la parte superior del vestido lo suficiente para exponer su precioso pecho blanquecino con dos pezones dolorosamente erectos.

“Siéntate,” ordena Tim al tiempo que se levanta sobre sus rodillas lo suficiente para que Jason ponga la espalda derecha, dejando que Tim se siente sobre sus muslos. Así, el menor toma el rostro de Jason entre sus manos y lo guía a su pecho.

Jason no necesita una orden, de inmediato, cierra su boca sobre uno de los pezones, succionando con suavidad y dándole lengüetazos que hacen gemir a Tim con las mejillas encendidas.

“Sí… Así, Jason…” gruñe Tim cuando las manos de Jason le bajan la ropa interior, ignorando el miembro latente y duro de Tim para centrarse en manosear su trasero, estrujando con más fuerza aun y rasguñándolo al tiempo que Jason mordisquea el pezón en su boca.

Por su parte, Jason también está dolorosamente duro, puede sentir su miembro palpitando bajo sus pantalones y apretándose dolorosamente contra la tela.

“Tim… Babybird, por favor…” ruega Jason cuando siente al menor frotarse contra su erección.

Tim se muerde el labio antes de ronronear y besar de nuevo a Jason.

“Acuéstate de nuevo, voy a montarte.”

Todd obedece y puede ver cómo Tim toma la botella de lubricante antes de girarse un poco, dejando que Jason vea su trasero desnudo al subir su falda. El menor abre la botella y rápidamente moja sus dedos ven la sustancia fría, calentándola con sus dedos mientras otra mano separa sus nalgas para enseñarle a Jason lo que hay entre ellas.

Y Jason se relame los labios al ver la rosada entrada de Tim tan cerca, tan cerca de él, perfecta para que Jason se perdiera dentro de Tim…

“Déjame lamerte,” dice Todd al tiempo que abre su cremallera para sacar su miembro u comenzar a masturbarse lentamente.

Tim niega y con un dedo húmedo comienza a rodear su entrada, acariciando alrededor de ella, “No, eso otro día. Hoy quiero tu miembro dentro mío,” responde antes de introducir su dedo hasta el fondo, soltando un suspiro.

Jason gruñe, aumentando el ritmo de su mano sobre su pene.

Y los dedos de Tim se vuelven dos, luego tres, penetrando de la punta a los nudillos, ritmo fijo y dilatando el agujero de Tim poco a poco, robándole suaves gemidos. Jason veía todo perfectamente, como esos húmedos dedos entraban y salían, manchando el trasero de Tim con lubricante y haciendo un sonido obsceno.

“Tim, de verdad, quiero tocarte,” implora Jason con su mano subiendo y bajando en su miembro, humedeciéndose con el pre-semen mientras sus ojos están fijos en los tres dedos de Tim que penetran su propia entrada sin parar.

Tim lo mira y sonríe, sacando sus dedos y mostrándole a Jason su dilatado agujero, casi como tentándolo.

“Quita tu mano.”

Jason hace caso y, en cuestión de segundos, Tim está de nuevo a horcadas sobre él, empujando su espalda contra la cama y dejándose caer en el miembro duro y palpitante de Jason, empalándose sobre él.

“Jason… Dios…” susurra Tim con un jadeo, quedándose quieto un momento y sujetándose al pecho de Jason, a su vez, el mayor gruñe ante la sensación apretada y húmeda que es el interior de Tim.

“Babybird…”

Tras tomar aire, Tim comienza a subir y bajar, auto penetrándose mientras Jason solo lo mira, admirando como Tim realmente toma todo su miembro completo, subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

Es sucio y vulgar y el aroma a sexo inunda la habitación; Tim echa la cabeza hacia atrás y quita una de sus manos del pecho de Jason para levantarse la falda, dejando que el mayor vea todo con mayor facilidad, dejando que aprecie la forma en que su pene desparece en el trasero de Tim mientras el miembro del menor está rojo y duro.

“Tim, espera, no voy a…”

“Shhhh, no importa,” lo interrumpe Tim, claramente cerca de su propio orgasmo.

Con una estocada especialmente profunda, el miembro de Jason golpea con fuerza el punto dulce de Tim, haciendo que el menor se quede quieto, soltando un gritito al correrse, manchando su vientre y el vestido.

Jason suspira ante la visión y la forma en que el rasero de Tim lo aprieta, sus manos se mueven para sujetar las caderas del chico y lo obliga a subir de nuevo y luego a bajar.

Otra vez, y otra.

Jason gruñe con fuerza cuando por fin se corre dentro de Tim, dejando libres las caderas del menor y haciendo que Tim le caiga sobre el pecho.

Tim se mueve un poquito, sacando el pene de Jason de su interior y el semen comienza a escurrirse fuera de su entrada, manchando sus piernas.

Jason se sonroja y Tim ríe con suavidad.

“Necesitaba eso,” admite el menor antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Jason, acurrándose.

Jason cierra sus ojos, “Sí, yo también.”

*

*

A la mañana siguiente, Jason sale de la ducha y ve a Tim fumando en la ventana.

“Buenos días.”

“Buenos.”

Jason comienza a secarse el cabello, notando el ceño fruncido del menor que mira el exterior con cierta molestia.

“¿Pasa algo?”

Tim se gira y parpadea antes de torcer el labio.

“No, es que… Bueno, no creo que Dick deba ser Batman, ¿sabes?”

 _Ah_.

“¿Y quién crees que debería ser Batman?”

Tim lo mira antes de girarse de nuevo, y Jason _entiende_.

“Espera, espera, ¿por eso me sacaste de prisión? ¿Quieres que tome esa capa y haga el trabajo del viejo?” inquiere con más curiosidad que furia.

“Yo no dije eso…”

Jason se sienta sobre la cama.

“¿Pero es lo que tenías en mente?”

Tim se encoge de hombros, exhalando un poco de humo fuera de la ventana.

“No tienes que hacerlo, no voy a obligarte. Te saqué de prisión porque haces lo necesario para proteger la ciudad.”

Jason se sienta la toalla de su cabello lejos y mira su ropa doblada a lado de la cama.

“¿Crees que seria un buen Batman? ¿Yo?”

“Eres un increíble Red Hood, no tienes que cambiar de manto, solo… No sé, los criminales realmente te tienen miedo y…”

“Lo haré.”

Tim se voltea con tanta rapidez que se le cae el cigarrillo.

“¿Qué?”

Jason levanta los hombros y rueda los ojos.

“Lo haré, seré Batman. Tráeme un traje.”

“¿Hablas en serio?”

“Sí, pero tengo una condición.”

Jason se levanta y camina un par de pasos hacia Tim y le señala el pecho.

“Tienes que ser mi Robin.”

A forma de respuesta, Tim sonríe y se pone de puntitas para besarle la mejilla. 

“Si me pones en un leotardo te mato.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
